The Strangest of Dreams
by coconut994777
Summary: When a thunderstorm on the Isle of Hoole makes Otulissa relax by reading, and she drifts off into a strange dream. She awakens as a different being, and encounters an interesting individual. A Guardians of Ga'Hoole/Xena crossover fic. One-chapter oneshot.


**I know I haven't posted anything in a while, sorry, I've barely had time to write let alone post anything. So, here is part one of a fic my cuz asked me to write…oh goodness…**

**1 (Yoicks)- In "Guardians of Ga'Hoole", being "yoicks" is like going into shock or surprise, your wings stiffen and you can not fly. Phrases like "Are you yoicks?" are similar to saying "Are you crazy/insane/mad?"**

**2 (Ryb)- Instructor, or teacher at ****the Great Ga'Hoole Tree**

I placed the cup of tea onto the floor of my hollow, next to the book I was reading. I wanted to re-read The Legends of Hoole to calm my nerves of the ferocious thunderstorm outside. It had been raining for days. I guess that's the problem with living in a tree on an island. The soft beat of the rain against the bark made me yawn as I sipped the berry tea. I nestled my head down near my wing, and felt the darkness of sleep overcome me.

I awoke. I felt…different. Not owl-like, but something else. I was larger, I think. My eyes seemed dry, and I blinked more than usual. My wings and body were featherless, and my talons were smaller on my thicker, longer legs. My wings, it feels strange, I can bend them more gracefully and they extend out in five places each, almost like my talons, but more like worms. I felt like…a rat, but was not covered with as much fur. Except for the top of my head, I had long brown fur on the top of my head. I reached up with my wings to touch it. It was silkier than I thought; I am not sure exactly how to describe it. I continued to feel down the side of my head, and hit something. It is where my small ear holes for listening had been; instead there was a round-like…thing there. Almost like a rabbit's ears, but not as tall. What, am I now my prey?

I was perched on a tree branch, but my legs hung down as the lower back area of my body, where my tail feathers were, kept me on the branch. I heard an unfamiliar noise, a rhythm of a thumping on the ground, and it was coming closer. I wondered what could possibly be making such a heavy and loud noise. The wolves were much quieter, and even the bears would step lighter and slower unless being pursuited. But, both could not of been the noise, it was the middle of the day in a small forest somewhere.

The source of the noise finally came into view; it was a large creature, a mammal of some sort, with a creature similar to myself on top of the mammal. Strange. The creature also had long dark hair, and large…umm…breasts like I had. I just noticed that…

Unlike I, however, the other being on the mammal was covered with some type of brown think leaf and some metal armor. I wore simple bark-colored leaves. The other being looked up at me, and said:

"Are you all right up there?" she asked.

I paused, not sure how to respond, what would I say?

"Umm, yes, I believe so…"

"Do you need a ride to the next village?" she asked me. I thought for a second. A village? Hopefully it is similar to a hollow.

"Yes, please…" I said. No harm in being friendly if she offered me a ride on her…creature.

I must admit, descending the tree was not as smooth a gentle as gliding down with wings. I slid off the branch, attempting to get slightly airborne, but that didn't work as planned. I fell as if yoicks1, and landed on my right leg. The extension of my right leg in replacement of my talon began to hurt. Damn it, I probably broke the joint…

I crouched up, like on the branch only my legs folded toward me, as I grabbed the lower part of my leg in pain. The other being jumped off of her creature, and helped me stand upright.

When I looked into her eyes, I thought I saw a glimpse of Strix Struma, my favorite ryb2.

"Are you going to be able to walk?" she asked me. I blinked, thinking.

"I guess so…"

"Come on, I'll help you up onto Argo,"

"Argo?" I asked, referring to the creature she had been riding.

"My horse…" she said.

Horse…what a strange thing to call such a creature…

**TBC**


End file.
